Story
2007 Unknown Jackdaw is shot by Wren, but he is saved by Rose. Jackdaw is presumed dead by Halcyon. The exact events are unclear. 2012 Black Dawn - January 27th Rose and 2 unknown Halcyon Operatives raid a lab in Phoenix, Arizona. The mission is coordinated by Wren and they successfully breach the lab and escape in a van after blowing up secondary assets. During their way back the van is shot with a Thumper by Jackdaw who then kills the two operatives, but leaves Rose alive. The wreck is later found by police and Rose is arrested. The Freelancer (Mission) - January 28th The Freelancer robs a bank somewhere in Arizona and receives a call by Wren after his escape. He offers the Freelancer a job to infiltrate a police station which they accept. Sometime later the Freelancer infiltrates the police station. The mission is coordinated by Wren and they manage to acquire the police evidence on Rose's arrest and connect the police servers with Halcyon's. Halcyon (Cutscene) - January 28th Wren and the Director discuss the reappearance of Jackdaw in Halcyon's headquarters. They come to the conclusion that he wanted to send a message and that he wants revenge. Wren also informs him that Rose was taken to Wargate and the Director orders an immediate rescue. After the discussion, the Freelancer is called by Wren who offers them a permanent position at Halcyon, which they accept. The Blacksite - February 19th The Freelancer is sent to Wargate in Alaska to free Rose. They succeed and are extracted with a helicopter by Falcon. Rose (Cutscene) - February 21st After Rose's recovery, she has a discussion with the Director in Halcyon's headquarters. When he mentions that Jackdaw is still alive she claims it is impossible as she saw Wren shooting Jackdaw and dropping a burning building on him. After that Rose informs the Freelancer that she is their new mission coordinator. The Auction - August 4th Halcyon has been contracted by a client to steal back a gem case located in a bank in San Francisco, California. Unfortunately Halcyon uses the same bank for their money laundering operations, so the Freelancer is tasked with completing the contract without arousing any attention. The mission is coordinated by Rose and they successfully obtain the case. 2013 The Gala - March 16th Rose's squad is up for a formal evaluation by Wren in a newly constructed killhouse. The Freelancer successfully completes the infiltration test. 2014 The Financier - March 2nd Halcyon has been facing many coordinated attacks by Phoenix and they manage to find out one of Phoenix's financial backers, a man named Ryan Ross. The Freelancer is sent to New York to kidnap him and retrieve intel on past transactions. Ashes - June 21st Events are unknown. 2015 The Deposit - April 17th The intel obtained from Ryan Ross revealed a Phoenix dead drop stored in a bank in Cincinnati, Ohio. The Freelancer is tasked with retrieving it. Critical - April 20th The Freelancer informs Rose about a critical mission. During the discussion she reveals that her real name is Rachael. The Lakehouse - April 21th Halcyon follows the lead obtained from the Phoenix dead drop and they send the Freelancer to a Phoenix safehouse in Michigan. They find an abandoned lab, but manage to recover the data from the lab servers. While the mission takes place there is also a Steel Cove convoy headed to attack the safehouse for unknown reasons. Dedication - May 16th Wren takes the Freelancer to a remote location to bury a body. However this turns out to be ploy and Wren is actually there to assassinate the Freelancer as Halcyon found out they were working with Phoenix. Right as Wren is about to finish them off, he is shot by someone. The Freelancer is saved by Phoenix and defects to them. The Withdrawal - July 17th The Freelancer is tasked with robbing one of Halcyon's banks located in San Francisco, California. It is the same bank the Freelancer infiltrated in 2012 during The Auction. Retribution - July 21st The Freelancer wants to contact Rose after they defected, but Jackdaw informs them that she was a Phoenix informant all along and was killed by Halcyon. The Cache - September 19th Jackdaw sends the Freelancer to a bank in Cincinnati, which they had previously robbed with Halcyon. The Freelancer is tasked with connecting the bank's servers with Phoenix's to recover the millions from the account of Ryan Ross. 2016 The Scientist - December 24th The Freelancer is sent to extract a defecting Halcyon scientist named Rivera from a safehouse near London, Ontario. During the mission they also encounter the Halcyon operative Falcon, who is presumed dead afterwards. 2017 Payoff - January 1st Jackdaw meets the Freelancer in a remote shed informing them to stay low as not to get caught by Halcyon and that it will soon be over. The SCRS - March 12th Events are unknown. Jackdaw (Cutscene) - April 13th Events are unknown. The Black Dusk - April 16th Events are unknown. Epilogue - October 18th Events are unknown. Unknown time/not canon The Killhouse The Freelancer completes a training exercise in Halcyon's killhouse under the coordination of Rose. Category:Story